


Who do you miss the most, Dream?

by WrenWrites11



Series: Missing you [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Pandora's Vault, pandora vault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenWrites11/pseuds/WrenWrites11
Summary: Who do you miss the most, Dream?Tommy's words echo in Dream's head long after the boy leaves. Who did he miss most? Dream reflects in his cell on what Tommy's words truly meant to him. Was becoming the villain really worth it?Follow Dream's internal reflection and conflict concerning his friends and the memories he cherishes and how. The Prison is not just a place for someone to be held captive.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Missing you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123877
Comments: 40
Kudos: 456
Collections: Dreamwastaken Angst/Other Dream-centric fanfics





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read platonically or romantically.  
> But please note that I do not ship irl content creators, these are their SMP characters!

_Who do you miss the most, Dream?_

Tommy's words echoed in Dream's head as he stared at the lava flow in front of him. By now he knew how it sounded, each pop, each spark. The cell itself was hot but Dream shivered, he felt cold to his core.

_Who do you miss the most?_

Who did he miss most? Dream had given everything up to be here, all the power he had carefully built up around him for months, came crumbling down.

There had been a certain beauty setting the world on fire and watching the inferno from the centre of the chaos.

A flare of anger rippled through him as his eyes fell on one of the books Tommy had given him to write, 'How to get girls' or something along those lines, Dream hadn't been in the mood to point out he was probably one of the worst people to ask. Dream knew he stood at a crossroads in this cell, he had seen it in the darkness where the lava was his only light source, the clock his only company. Continue his charade of being the villain or admit his plan all along, would they even believe him? Or would they just think him manipulating again? Dream knew which one Tommy would believe and promote.

Perhaps he had gone too far, he had internally chuckled, albeit angrily, as Tommy mimicked him from weeks ago. Telling him to drop his stuff in a hole and that he was Dream's only friend. Perhaps he had gone a little too far in his manipulation, but had Tommy not partly deserved it? Had Tommy not been the root of all the conflict on his server, ripping his family apart? Every story needs a villain.

The warms of the lava couldn't warm the cold flush that covered his body in a cold sweat. Dream would always be the villain in this story, he had been since the start. The one with the most power is always seen as a tyrant by those who feel overwhelmed. Was that not how empires and civilizations' fell. The world holds multiple examples of kingdoms that thought they were eternal all to fall crumbling down.

_Who do you miss most, Dream? I swear to god if you say gogy?_

George. A soft smile stretched Dreams cracked lips. George who was drawn to the colour blue as a moth was drawn to a flame. Who made Dream's lungs hurt with laughter when he complained about not seeing colours. Dream remembered the first time he and Sapnap saw the world through George's eyes, a potion that the three had spent days creating. Dream remembered how dull the world looked as if all colour had been sucked out of it. Then he had looked at George's eyes and seen a glimmering kaleidoscope of colour reflected in them, he heard yellow laughter and jade green anxiousness in George's voice. It was that day Dream realised that George may not see in colour but heard in it. Every action George took was driven by sound and the colours he heard and felt rather than saw.

Dream closed his eyes, George's laughter tumbling through his memory. Stupid games and chases that the two used to do so often and the leather cap George would always dye a different colour.

Dream missed George. George was his rock, his calm, quiet place. Someone who would never judge Dream too harshly for his actions, someone who would listen before acting. That was what was so special about George, his ability to ground Dream when the whole world around them crumbled under the enteral pressure of change. George would always be there, his stupidly large goggles covering his pale face and a witty smile that Dream loved.

_Just say you hate me._

He missed George. He missed bluebell silence that wrapped him in a warm comforting embrace. He missed purple mischief that bound their souls together with a shimmering strand of trust. A bond that he had cut, a bond that now severed sent tumbling rivers of ice into his blood.

_Who do you miss most, Dream?_

Flickering flames, cackling laughter and uncontrollably chaos. Sapnap. Sapnap's fierce burning loyalty that burned through his eyes into the raven's every move. Dream missed his longest friend's smile, his constant warmth.

Where George was like water, calm, deep, quietly powerful and a playful trickster. Sapnap was fire. Sapnap burnt brightly, a light in the darkness that Dream had used as his light for years, Sapnap gave Dream light and in return Dream gave Sapnap fuel to burn, to burn so brightly that he was never encased in the shadows that clung to Dream.

A memory surfaced in Dream's mind. Dark brown eyes lit by the fire clenched in his hand, giddy joy and excitement rolled off of him in papable waves. Spanap had trembled in anticipation as the two of them had stood in front of Tubbo's burnt house declaring war for the first time in L'manberg. Dream remembered feeling on top of the world. Sapnap's fierce loyalty warmed him, urging him on. Had he known then, where the path would lead?

_Step away from them, Dream._

He missed Sapnap. He missed the honey-scented flames that pushed him to his limit, pushed him to be better. Sapnap was the brighter, forever warmth that collided with Dream's shadows lighting up the world around them. He missed the lilac smugness that rolled of his friend when he beat Dream in tournaments or finally won in a manhunt. He missed the silent understanding between the two of them that came with years of friendship, before George it had just been them. An unstoppable duo that raced after the sun and laughed deep into the night. A duo that had crumbled before his eyes, he had seen the shock and confusion that coloured those brown eyes as he had dethroned George. Had watched that fiery flame of loyalty receed from around him, only to encase George more fiercely. Leaving Dream to be swallowed by his shadows.

_Who do you miss most, Dream?_

Blonde hair, blue eyes, quiet eyes. Punz. Through all of this, Punz had been by Dream's side, even when George and Sapnap had left him. Dream remembered thumping music filling his ears. Dancing to the battleship grey beat that Punz played, watching as his blue-eyed friend chuckled when he realised what Dream was doing, he allowed Dream's forest green humour to seep into the room, allowing Punz to hear and feel his smile beneath his mask. The buzzing of bees now hummed in his mind, Punz's face lit by torchlight, eyes eagerly reflecting the flames as he stared around him at the bees that fluttered around him. Bumkin nudging the mercenaries hand gently, snorting in a way that made Dream think that Punz could understand the horse.

_I'm sorry, Dream. But you should have paid me more._

Had it all been for money? Dream had thought, or at least hoped that Punz had felt the connection between them.

Dream missed Punz. The gentle presence that joined Dream's shadows, who understood the whispers of darkness and wasn't afraid to join Dream in the ghostly abyss. Punz wasn't the light that sent the shadows scattering like Sapnap, nor was he the warm embrace of George. No, Punz was the settling presence in the darkness, the feeling of not being alone when he had lost all else.

But that changed the second Punz stepped out of that portal, the way sky blue eyes widened fractionally at the blade that Dream held towards Tubbo. And for the first time, Dream thought he saw fear in Punz's expression. The hands that had guided Dream into the prison had not been the gentle, comforting ones that Dream had felt before when Punz had faked his betrayal. These were the hands of someone who now had truly left Dream alone in the suffocating blacknesses.

_Who do you miss most, Dream?_

Soft pink hair, a maroon clock and a crown that glinted in the sunset. Techno who everyone thought Dream didn't truly see as a friend. Techno, the person who understood Dream as no one else could. Techno who had a quiet understanding of who Dream really was, who had seen through his facade the second he had stepped into Pogtopia. Techno sat with Dream on moonless nights. Techno was not the weapon that Tommy saw him as, no, Techno and Dream were two sides of the same coin.

Deep laughter that warmed Dream's very bones. Blood red eyes that held purple mischief to match even George's. Hidden behind the pig mask and armour Tehno and Dream were all too similar. Techno knew what it was like to be the villain in the story. Knew what it was like to be hunted. To be a forgotten god.

_We are not friends. We have a mutual goal._

Dream had not made eye contact with Phil in the sewers when Techno said those words. Had ignored the ocean blue surprise that filled Phil's face as he caught Dream's tight expression, he had shied away from Phil's consoling hand.

Dream missed Techno. He missed the quiet understanding between them, the maroon comradery that he felt in Techno's presence. He and Techno were light and dark. Techno whose hands would be covered with dirt, who would come home smelling of damp soil and potatoes, a plan tumbling off of his lips. His strong words disguising the scars that littered his body and mind. Who tamed Dream's reckless, impulsiveness, who would always be a few steps behind Dream to cover his back when Dream jumped headlong into death-defying stunts and fights. Techno's deep chuckle and strong presence at Dream's back as they took on the world together.

A presence that was now gone, leaving Dream to face the world alone. No one to tame or challenge his recklessness. No one to sit beside Dream in the quiet nights, no one to remind him that being the villain is not the only trait of a person.

_'If someone knows they are the villain they are more dangerous than any madman.'_

Dream remembered asking why.

_'Because they are willing to walk into hell just to see those he cares about safe. Even when those he is protecting hate him. Those who know they are the villain are really the real villain'_

_'That is not who a villain should be'_

_'Oh Dream, we both know that being the Villain is a choice. A choice to bear the burden of chaos. So they do not feel the weight of the world on their shoulders.'_

Techno. The one person who saw through Dream's facade. The only person who understood why Dream was becoming the Villain. The person who understood why he was doing it and never tried to talk him out of it like George and Sapnap would. The person who was now thousands of blocks away with Phil, laughing next to a fire, petting a dog or a hundred. The anarchist pig who behind it all had a soft heart, who allowed Tommy to stay with him, armed him and had almost broken when Tommy, his youngest brother, had chosen Tubbo over him. Dream heard the pain in Techno's voice as the blood god ran from the ruins of the community house. Recognised the ice blue betrayal that coat his words and actions as Dream came after him, as the same ice blue that had filled his veins since Sapnap and George had left. Techno who even now probably was playing off not caring about Ranboo and wouldn't admit, even though that the half-enderman boy had wormed his way into his protective heart.

_Who do you miss most, Dream?_

Dream let a single tear fall down his left cheek.

He missed them all and more. He missed the people who made him who he was. The people that were in his family. One big happy family, everyone but him.

A cool hand-tipped Dream's head upwards to meet a pair of eyes, he hadn't realised his mask was missing. The eyes surveyed him neutrally.

_Who Dream?_


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream misses the kids in his life. The boys that he would tear the world to the ground for. The boys who he would become the villain for so they could be the heroes.

Bright red eyes survey him carefully, following the single tear that had slipped down his cheek. Sam's face was uncomfortably neutral, was this what it was like staring into Dream's mask? Those cool fingers brushed the single tear away from his skin, leaving it itching.

_Who do you miss the most, Dream?_

Could you miss the only person you saw through the prison's gloom? Perhaps, it was worse to see Sam but not truly see him.

Dream missed Sam. The real Sam who had sat beside Dream, gentle cool hands guiding his own around the fishing rod as he taught Dream to fish along the path of the community house. He missed Sam's amber laughter that filled his ears and the bright cyan energy that danced around him as he explained his next redstone project. Dream remembered the hours he spent watching Sam, in his underground base smelling of gunpowder and soot as his amazing friend created incredible inventions before his eyes. But what Dream missed most about Sam was the security the man gave him. When Bad had disappeared or gone off with Skeppy, Sam had stood up and taken the parental role.

Bright red eyes, burning with annoyed laughter (completely different from the ones that now survey him), his deep voice booming through the room as he tried to separate George and Sapnap's squabbling, all the while flicking his gaze up to Dream who just perched on the roof beam, his own wheezing laughter drowned by high pitch screams and deep yells. Dream's makeshift family had never been perfect, but it had been his.

_We could put him in Prison._

Dream's blood had run cold at Sam's words. Dream hadn't truly been fearful up till that point, his mind had been spinning at a thousand miles an hour, trying to concoct a plan to escape. But Sam's words had made him freeze, the quiet ebony words had encircled Dream, trapping him in his shadows. Now Dream had been trapped not only by Bad but now Sam, both his fatherly figures. The green flames that burnt in Dream's soul for the first time ever, petered out. He had given up. He had stopped fighting. The burden of the world came crashing down upon him, no longer able to remain standing Dream had let it crush him. Had let Sam's cool hands guide him away, allowed Punz to leave him in the darkness of his mind, allowed Sapnap's warmth to recede. Gave up hope of Techno coming to his aid. Dream gave up.

Sam reached out, his hands circling around Dream's. His porcelain mask pressed into his own hands. Dream's eyes closed but not before catching the sight of red fabric spilling out of Sam's pocket.

_Who do you miss the most, Dream?_

Tommy. The boy whose words echoed in his head. The boy who had brought so much to the server, chaos, conflict, attachment... childlike joy. Tommy had brought something to Dream's life.

Dream missed Tommy. Not in the way that he had gloated to Tommy days ago, some reel that had made up that Tommy gave him power. No, Tommy gave him so much more, Tommy lit a spark in Dream how no one else had. The mischievous spark that the two of them shared, glinting in each of their eyes. Tommy made Dream laugh, shout, swear, live. Dream knew he had gone too far in exile, but Dream couldn't deny that the part of him that fought against becoming the villain had loved it when he and Tommy would mess around in Logedshire. Tommy made Dream feel like a kid again, inspired Dream's jungle green mischief to come bubbling to the surface. And for a brief moment Dream was able to forget about the crushing weight of running a server, of acting like a god.

_Put your stuff in the hole Dream._

Clever, bright, intelligent Tommy. Dream despite the situation he had been in, surrounded with nowhere to go, couldn't help but let a small slither of bottle green pride warm his heart. Tommy who despite everything had risen to every challenge that had been placed in front of him. Who hadn't crumbled, hadn't given up, who had fought against all odds. Tommy reminded Dream of himself. If Techno and Dream were two sides of the same coin, he and Tommy were the same person but in different fonts. Tommy matched Dream's reckless attitude, his glowing red determination and resilience. But most importantly Tommy was exactly like Dream when it came to his unwavering fierce loyalty to his friends. Dream saw his own friendship with George mirrored in Tubbo and Tommy's friendship, Tubbo's calm presence mixing with the flames of Tommy's passion, Tubbo who stood by Tommy with unquestioning loyalty. Dream had known exactly how to get Tommy out of L'manberg, Dream knew how to get Tommy angry, how to outplay him. Because Dream just had to play himself, Dream became Tommy's opposite, he cut his attachments because he knew Tommy was bright enough to use them against him just as Dream used Tubbo.

Dream had wanted to scream, as he held Tubbo at sword point, behind his mask his eyes had blurred with water, his throat constricted. His hand reaching to the invisibility potion, he could never kill Tubbo, but he had to separate them, Dream thought to his secret base, thousands of blocks away from where he had planned to take Tubbo and in time Tommy. The two boys were too young to deal with this world. What better way to protect them than hide them until they were stronger and older? Until they were ready to take on the world together, just as Dream, George and Sapnap had.

_Who do you miss the most, Dream?_

Tommy's laughter that echoed in Dream's mind was muted as a softer laugh-filled its place, just as innocent and mischievous.

Dream missed Tubbo. The boy who Tommy had dragged into the server with him, his brown hair had been longer and more floppy all that time ago. Dream smiled sadly, another tear running down his cheek, more following it. Gently cool hands wiping them away leaving his skin itching.

Tubbo and Tommy's yells and light laughter as Dream hid in the walls of Tommy's house, the two young boys starting mock battles with him, ultimately dragging in Sapnap. Punz looking on, arms crossed, a smile resting on his lips as he brushed Bumkin. Dream remembered the yellow pain that had filled his chest as he had wheezed at the two boys as they fought for the discs, building ugly poles in front of Punz's house. How Dream had almost cried with laughter as the arrow meant for him had hit Tommy causing the blonde to respawn, Tubbo yell of surprise and Tommy's anger at his friend.

_Goodbye Tommy._

Dream's heart had shattered when Tubbo had turned to him, looking away from his best friend. Dream's hand had shaken along with the sword he was holding, Tommy was too busy staring at Tubbo to notice but Dream knew Tubbo had seen the shake in his hand. To his surprise, the boy had just nodded to him, a small smile on his face. Dream had forgotten his plan for a second and had only seen the boy he had for so long seen as his little brother. Where Tommy had Phil, Techno and Philza to go back to Tubbo had gone to Dream.

Dream remembered moonlit nights where Tubbo would come to him by Tommy's house and the two of them would sit on the cliff in front of the bench, Tubbo wrapped in Dream's arms, as he rocked the boy slightly. He had made a promise that he would always be there for him. The two of them sat there every couple of days, through the war for independence, through the election and most importantly when Schlat was in charge. Maybe it was because Dream and Tommy were so similar but Dream felt the angry blood-red anger thrum in his veins as he held Tubbo's shaking body some night, his sobs filling Dream's ears. Tubbo had been alone, Tommy was out of reach in Pogtopia and Shlatt was harsh on the kid.

The worst night had been after the festival, the one where Tubbo had decorated his own funeral. Dream hadn't been on the server all day, he, George and Sapnap had all been elsewhere on some crazy adventure but the second he got back, Eret had run towards him, the King's cape flowing behind him the angriest expression he had ever seen on his face. Dream's blood had run cold as he heard the story. That night he had sat on the bench watching the moon rise, waiting. His patience had been rewarded as a dark shadow stumbled towards him at midnight. Tubbo collapsed into his arms and broke down. Dream had rocked him for what felt like hours just listening to the boy's sobs that slowly dissolved into screams that then faded into dry whimpers. He had never let go of Tubbo that night, it was sunrise before Tubbo made eye contact with Dream. Dream had been so close to ripping off his mask at the boy's expression.

_'Please do hurt me too'_

_'I won't Tubs, I never will'_

Dream's eyes snapped open, for the first time an emotion flashed in Sam's eyes. Surprise. Dream scream, hands clutching his head. Sam backed away.

'I broke my promise. To Tubbo. To George. To all of them' his throat hurt, but Dream was glad for the pain. He swung his fist into the obsidian wall, bruising and most likely fracturing his knuckles. Sam startled forwards but stopped when Dream flinched away. 

'Go' he croaked. 'GO AWAY!' He screamed.

Sam looked conflicted but did as he was told, stepping away into the lava, leaving Dream alone in the gloom.

_'Who do you miss the most, Dream?'_

Dream wanted to scream at the voice to shut up, to leave him to the mercy of his own thoughts.

Black. Black. Black hair. Ranboo's face appeared in his view. Dream missed Ranboo. He missed the newest child to the server. Dream and Ranboo had only spoken for a bit before Tommy's exile got in the way. But Dream only now realised that while he might have said that he didn't have attachments, Dream got far too easily attached, especially to the kids. He had found Ranboo in the abyss between servers, the boy reminding him painfully of himself, a lost soul with power that thrummed under his finger tips, a power that the boy didn't understand.

Dream remembered Ranboo's first day on the SMP, laughing as he was chased into the Holy Land, Dream playing along with his game. Pushing Tommy to meet the half-enderman boy. He had smiled when Tubbo had run past him to fling himself at Ranboo, the height of the half-enderman dwarfing Tubbo's much smaller height. Both had turned to Dream, thanking him for bringing them back together again. Dream had nodded, smiling, he had foolishly thought then that peace could be achieved that his family would be together again. That Wilbur's death had been enough. That Shlatt had been enough. He had been wrong, ever so wrong.

_Pick people not sides!_

How he wished they had listened to Ranboo. Dream missed Ranboo, the animated, witty Ranboo. Not the chaotic side of him that woke when the boy was stressed, the one that Dream had at first tried to guide, to help. That side of Ranboo made even Dream's hairs stand on end, he had tried to stop this side of Ranboo from getting involved but he had been determined to help. So Dream had reluctantly used him to spy, to destroy. However, when Dream had been boxed in and admitted to blowing up the Community house he had caught Ranboo's eyes, fear evident on the boy's face. He would never hurt that side of Ranboo, not if he could help it. So he had taken the sole blame, never looking back at the boy. The three of them deserved the world, a world that Dream hoped he had left them, with the server now united against him would there finally be peace?

Pink hair blew into his face, a little further white feathered wings fluttered in the snowy wind. Dream had stood on Techno's porch looking at Ranboo's shack. 'Look after him for me. Him, and Tubbo and Tommy' at Techno's snort, Dream chuckled, 'All three of them wormed into that heart of your Techno, don't pin this on Phil'. The Three of them had laughed warmly at Dream knew that Ranboo would have a home here.

_Who do you miss the most, Dream?_

_I miss them all..._

A freezing presence filled his veins, his eyes searched the dark corners of his, eyes landing on the ghostly figure hovering over his lectern.

'Hello Dream'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support. I may have left on another cliffhanger...sorry.
> 
> I hope that you liked this chapter of Dream's relationship with the minors on the server and a little look into Dream and Sam's relationship.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome


	3. III

Dream spun towards the corner of his cell, fridged cold seeping into his veins, making him shiver. Through his tears, Dream caught sight of a ghostly figure leant casually against the wall.

Yellow jumper and off-centred beanie now had a pale glow to them, but the ghost eyes were bright, luminous brown. In those iris a thousand emotions swirled, none coming to the surface leaving Dream looking into a swirling mass of molten brown.

'Ghostbur?'

The figure shook his head, a soft smile spreading across his face. Dream looked into the face of his friend. The face of someone he hadn't seen in months. The defined cheekbones and swirling eyes assess him. This was no madman who had prowled the server, nor the comical ghost that had plagued them all with lovable comments.

No. This was Wilbur. The real Wilbur. The one Dream had lost so long ago.

_'Who do you miss the most, Dream?'_

Dream missed Wilbur. The Wilbur that had come onto his server with mischief in his bones and songs in his eyes. The number of nights that the two young men had spent under the moon, laughing and singing songs to the moon, Dream missed those. Even after the first war Wilbur and Dream had still interacted, still shared their special bond, that now if anything was stronger as Wilbur now appreciated the pressures of ruling.

Dream missed the way that the rising sun would set Will's hair on fire as the two sat under the rising sun, gentle birdsong filling their surroundings. Wilbur was the melody in Dream's soul, the one who had taught him to listen to the song in his mind, to follow her own path no matter the whispers in the shadows. Each man was broken in their own way, and yet together they held each other together.

Dream saw the way that Wilbur watched Tommy and Techno when the Blood God had made his way into the server. He recognised the light that filled Wilbur's eyes when Tommy made people laugh or how he would listen with raptured attention to Tubbo's intelligent ramblings. He recognised it as it was like looking in a mirror at his own mirth at George's playful screams or Sapnap's success in PVP challenges. He recognised the invisible weight on Wilbur's shoulders that also perched on his own as the one who people turned to.

_Dream. Let me be your vessel._

Dream had watched helplessly as Wilbur spiralled, watched Tommy withdraw away from his brother. He had hoped Techno would be able to pull Will back from the edge. The edge that Dream could not reach. It had been so destructively painful watching one of his closest friends lose his melodic light. Wilbur was no longer surrounded by soft, strong, comforting harmonies. Now harsh, unpredictable, biting notes danced around him, burning those who dared touch him.

Dream missed Wilbur. Wilbur, Dream's Wilbur had died long before the revolution. Dream's wilbur had died by Punz's arrow while fleeing Manberg. Dream hadn't been able to see Ghostbur without shaking. He had watched from afar as Wilbur petted Friend and despite the role, Dream knew he needed to play, when he had found the timid sheep wandering in the snow his heart had driven him to bring the animal to Wilbur.

'How? How are you here?'

'I'm not, per say Dream'

'Did you miss me Dream?'

Dream flinched away from the pale hand that was extended towards his face. His hands came up to cover his ears. 'Get out my head!' he growled eyes squeezed painfully shut. But Wilbur did not retreat, his presence came closer, hands placed on either side of Dream's face pulling him to look into those ghostly brown eyes.

Looking into Wilbur's soft, concerned brown eyes, that Dream knew that the man had used when looking upon Fundy. Wilbur was a dad before he went mad. Dream remembered watching the pride in Wilbur's eyes was not only directed at Tommy and Tubbo but also Fundy. Did the same pride shine in Bad's eyes when he looked at Dream?

_Who do you miss the most, Dream?_

Dream missed Bad. he missed the kind smiles and yellow words of positivity that tumbled out of his father figures mouth. He missed how Bad always smelt faintly of freshly-baked muffins, or the way he seemed to always have some kind of sweet treat on him to cheer Dream up.

Dream would never forget the spark tang of blueberries in the muffin Bad had forced into his hand after Dream returned from his duel against Techno. How Bad had seen his slumped shoulder and hurt pride? Bad had sat him down on the sofa, supplying him with blueberry muffins just letting Dream sit in silence as he baked up another fresh batch. When Dream had finally felt ready to spark, Bad hadn't chastised him for he had let his pride drive him. It was Bad who made Dream realise that perhaps Techno could be a friend, the type of friend that would always have Dream's back no matter the danger. His equal in every way. Not the same but two sides of the same coin.

_Pogtopia. Manberg. Who cares!_

Bad had never involved himself in the politics of the server. Content to watch and listen to the Dream Team who would come stumbling back home some night, battered and bruised but laughing giddily, jokes tumbling from cold lips faces bright in the darkness.

Until the Egg.

Dream missed Bad. He missed the man who had partially raised him, Sapnap and George. Dream should have seen the signs sooner, he had watched Bad build his mansion with Skeppy and set up the Badlands without much thought because despite not always being next to him Bad was always there when Dream needed him. Until the egg came.

Bad had withdrawn into himself, without Skeppy Bad had lost his tether to the world. He cut himself off. Away from Sapnap, away from George. Away from Dream. Dream had not learnt anything from his time watching Wilbur's fall into madness. He should have. But he didn't.

Dream was too caught up with Tommy and the discs to see the same glint that slowly invaded Wilbur's compassionate brown eyes and slowly creep into Bad's. Until the man who had stood in front of Dream next to Tommy on that fateful night was no longer the man Dream once called a father. While Sam had taken to looking out for him in that time, Dream would never admit how deep Bad's departure hit him. Bad was the first to leave him, from there Dream realised how painfully attached he was to so many on the server. He needed to cut them off, he had to maintain his villainous facade without hurting anyone. He started with George and Sapnap.

'Wilbur?' Dream's voice cracked embarrassingly but he was so tired that he couldn't bring himself to care. Wilbur nodded sadly, this was Dream's Wilbur, this was Tommy's Wilbur. The Wilbur who was kind, and intelligent, who lived in a world of his own melody.

Dream caught a glimpse of the clock ticking on the wall behind Will.

_Who do you miss the most, Dream?_

Dream missed Karl. One of the only people to watch Dream and Techno's duel live. The one who had cheered for Dream through it all, that had never lost faith in him, the one who even after he had lost still looked at Dream as though Dream held the universe in his eyes.

Karl reminded Dream of an energetic puppy, the person who always put others before himself. The one who made everyone smile and feel at ease in his presence. Karl was Dream's laughter in the darkness, the one who chased away the harsh whispers in his head and replaced them with sunset laughter.

_They took one of my lives, Dream!_

Dream had known Karl was lying to him. The young man was a terrible liar, his eyes constantly flicking to Sapnpa who had stood next to him, a hand on his shoulder as the two of them stood beside Quackity. Dream had forgotten that pushing Sapnap and George away had wider consequences, Kral and Quackity also withdrew from him. Undoubtedly for the better, that way none had been harmed in the disc war.

Dream missed Karl. he missed the way that he had once placed all his trust in Dream and had allowed Dream to show in the wonders of the world. Dream missed how Karl could bring Sapnap out of his guarded shell in the way only he and George had previously been able. Karl made George and Sapnap happy. Kral made Dream happy. It was for the best that the four of them stay as far away from him as possible. That way his shadows wouldn't hurt them or bring them into any more trouble.

He wouldn't beg forgiveness. He didn't deserve it.

'Was it worth it?' Wilbur asked quietly, watching Dream carefully. His hand had dropped to encircle Dream's, the ex-President now kneeling in front of Dream. Dream nodded. He was. It had to be. He was the villain. They had united against him. They were safe. Now one big family. But Wilbur's eyes were sad, but behind the sheen of sadness was a gleam of fire. Dream couldn't quite place what the fore meant but as Wilbur gripped him harder he began to understand.

'You were wrong. They are now more divided than they have ever been, Dream'

_Who do you miss the most, Dream?_

Division. Quackity. Dream missed Quackity. The fiery, energetic, painfully loyal Quackity. Dream had watched Quackity be torn apart each day he stood beside Schlatt, had watched how the boy began to realise how wrong he had been to side with the madman.

Dream and Quackity had shared a certain bond in those days. Quiet touches and glances across at each other from behind Schlatt's back. Dream knew Tubbo had Tommy and by extension Wilbur (Or so he had initially thought) looking out for him. BUt Quackity had no one. Wilbur hadn't allowed Quackity into L'manberg leaving him angry at the world, partially forcing him into Schallt's arms.

Dream had power. Enough power to provide a sort of shield for Quackity. Dream may have worked in the shadows, watching and listening to Schlatt but he and Quackity had indeed and formed a tentative friendship. It was Dream who ignited the idea of Quackity joining Pogtopia, despite the knowledge of Quackity fear of Techno and anger at Wilbur.

_You are calling me a terrorist!_

After Schlatt there had been a brief period where Quackity and Dream could be only seen laughing and joking with each other, playing around with George, Sapnap and Karl. But that had all changed when Dream had dethroned George. Quackity had watched angrily as Dream reinstalled Eret's kingship. Dream had only himself to blame for Mexcian L'manberg's descend into violence, he knew Quackity had been hurt by Schlatt, knew that Quackity often lashed out through violence to get revenge. He never thought that he would drag George, Subpoena and Karl into the chaos. Dream had especially played his pieces to protect all four of them and then Quackity had led the four of them straight back into danger.

Dream misses Quackity. He missed the tough, lovable boy who gelled so well with the Dream Team, who brought a new element of uncontrollable mischief to their friendship. Where Dream was uncontrolled chaos, Quackity was uncontrolled mischief. The Two had spent many hours plotting pranks and jokes on the server members.

Dream looked from his and Wilbur's joined hands to meet Wilbur's molten eyes that were a mixture of watery grief and burning anger. The hands became harsher, Dream flinched despite himself, the reminder of Punz and Sapnap's harsh hands guiding him into the cell.

'Dream!' Wilbur's voice was no longer soft. It was urgent and had hints of panic to it. 'You have to help them! You didn't end the conflict, Dream. You only catalysed it. Don't you see they are now more vulnerable now than ever!'

Panic flashed in Dream's chest, he shook his head frantically at Will. No. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! Tommy had locked him up. The villain of the server. They were supposed to be a family again.

'The egg, the egg wants Tommy. It wants them all! It's hungry Dream! You are the only one with the power to stop it'

'I can't Wilbur. I can't stop the Egg'

'You've never tried! You were too busy plotting how to become the worst thing on the server that you didn't see that maybe you weren't the threat'

'Dream' a second voice entered the room, silky and firm. 'Will can feel their places in the afterlife materialising. They are doomed as long as you stay here'

Dream started in shock at the person who stood in front of his and Wilbur's kneeling forms. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support. Is there anyone you guys are really looking forward or want to have Dream remember?
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated :)


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plot! A different question. 
> 
> Dream finally answers Tommy's Question.

Dream met the eyes of the man who had struck fear into the heart of the SMP. Schlatt was leant casually against the obsidian wall watching passively, the only sign of his agitation was the flexing of his fingers from within his suit pockets.

'What are you doing here?'

'Who do you miss the most, Dream?' Schlatt's voice was surprisingly neutral, his eyes searching Dream for a reaction. A reaction that he got. Dream leapt to his feet backing away, his body primed for what he had always been best at...running.

But there was nowhere to run. The two ghosts watched him like he was a cornered animal, waiting to see if he would lash out or cower. Dream did neither. A different sentence now vibrated in his brain.

_Am I the only villain?_

Dream remembered Schlatt, remembered how the man had first appeared on the server reeking of alcohol, Dream hadn't known the man then, his defences had gone up. The only thing that stopped him kicking the man instantly was Tommy.

Tommy's eyes had been alight with a strange fire, not the destructive, reckless one that usually danced in his blue orbs when he and Dream had fought. This was a different fire, a calmer more controlled deep purple flame. A flame of awe, complete and utter wonder. Dream had only seen that look on Tommy's face twice before. Once when he had seen Technoblade fight in a championship and the second when Dream had pulled off his first 1 vs 4 hunters.

The boy that Dream had seen that day was carefree but controlled, Tommy was a child and for once he had acted like it. Dream hadn't been able to bear the thought of depriving the brief moments of childhood innocence from the boy.

How times had changed. Dream had watched from afar that deep purple flame of awe burn into a black inferno of hatred, to such an extent that just before Schlatt's death Dream had not recognised the boy that stood across the Camarvan to him. A shadow, Dream knew so well had caressed Tommy's neck and furled around his ears, as he held Dream's own crossbow to Schlatt's face, no hesitation at all at Wilbur's lethal command.

That was when he had known that this had gone too far. Wilbur had stood slightly behind Schlatt, a cruel smile on his face that only Dream saw, everyone else was too focused on Schlatt. There was no black inferno in those brown eyes only battleship grey cruelty, a desire so strong to only see death and destruction.

But Dream hadn't stopped Wilbur. He had encouraged Techno. He had cemented his role as the villain of the server. In the rubble of L'manberg the old Dream had died along with Wilbur and Schlatt. The Dream that was carefree and cheeky. Who was content with playing the games that the other wanted. Dream had died in the explosion, a new Dream emerging from the ashes, one bathed in blood and ash, one with only one goal in mind. United the server against him. Become the villain that Schlatt had started and Willbur had created.

'Dream?' Dream looked between the two ghosts, each of them had suffered, each of them had done what they thought was right. Both of them had been dubbed the villain by history for doing what they believed was right.

But they hadn't paid the consequences. Not like Dream.

For the first time in weeks, Dream felt the embers in his chest warm and catch as small warmth growing in his chest.

Anger. Beautiful, destructive anger burned through him.

_Am I the only villain?_

Wilbur's eyes looked so similar to another's. A younger pair, one with red hair and a tail. There was so much of Fundy in Wilbur. The brilliant hybrid had made Dream laugh more times than he wanted to admit.

Who had hurt Fundy more? Dream? Wilbur? Tommy? Phil?

Dream missed the days where Fundy would stand by Wilbur and Tommy's side, proudly upon the wall's of L'manberg. Before the election, the air had been filled with laughter and light chaos as Fundy with the help of Tubbo pulled pranks on whoever was unfortunate enough to build their house too close to the troublemakers.

When did the laughter become tears? Dream hadn't seen Fundy much during Schlatt's rule but after the young hybrid looked as lost as Dream felt. No one stood by him. Wilbur died. Tommy was never close to him. Tubbo became president. Even Ranboo drifted away as Fundy became entrenched by the intricate tentacles of doubt and confusion.

Dream had seen a lot from above the final battle for L'manberg. He had seen Hbomb, Niki, Fundy, Ranboo all stand down. All of them watching the destruction before them. There was no sadness on their faces, nor anger. Only weariness.

Perhaps Fundy was the villain for not standing up for his home. The place he had found a family. The place that had made him as well as ruined him.

_Am I the only Villain?_

War weariness had seeped into the server. Everyone felt it. No one mentioned it. Dream had watched quietly, his heart cracking as Niki burned down L'man Tree.

Oh, Niki.

That tree had survived so much. So much war, blood, TNT, obsidian, even Techno's withers on multiple occasions. That tree had stood as a reminder for what they had been fighting for. But it hadn;t survived the girl who loved it the most. Niki whose soft and wonderful heart had forged L'manberg into a peaceful state.

Niki was the person who Dream trusted to look after Tubbo and Tommy. The girl who was gentle as a summer breeze but as strong as storm waves.

But Schlatt had angered her and hardened her heart, not Dream. Wilbur had shattered her heart into pieces, not Dream. Tommy had pushed her over the edge into a writhing chasm of frustrated anger, not Dream.

'I am not the villain in your history' Dream whispered, his throat raw. Schlatt and Wilbur exchanged a look that Dream had no care to decipher. 'We all are'

'What do you mean Dream?' Wilbur's voice was gentle, like the first breeze sweeping down from the mountains.

'We are all fighting for what we think is right. There are no true sides. Only how we each interpret the situation. I thought them hating me would change everything....it didn't. It made things worse' Dream was on his feet, pacing. His old strength flowing into his veins.

'There he is' Schlatt laughed, 'I knew you were in there somewhere Green Boy. You don't have the heart to be truly evil'

'You are kind, brave, strong and most of all loyal' Wilbur nodded, his hand now falling on Dream's shoulder, 'And you are not alone'

The clock flickered golden in the lava's light. The gold reminded him of a crown. Not one bathed in blood. But one that sat above soulless white eyes. Eret. Dream missed Eret. the man who had a solution to everything. The person who was a friend and father to all no matter how they were or where they came from.

Dream had used Eret to defeat L'manberg all those months ago. Eret. The first betrayal. The one history only remembered as a traitor. History did not see nor record Eret's comparison as king, nor his fairness and his ability to see all, to seek both sides before acting. Something Dream had watched and quietly learnt.

Making Eret king was no careless step Dream has made, Eret thrived in peace not war. He fought to end conflicts, not start it. Was Eret a villain for doing what he thought was right? For ending a war he knew was pointless.

_I am not the Villain in your history._

Dream turned to him, eyes flicking around the room beyond his mask, the previous fire that had warmed his soul freezing as a horrible thought seeped into his mind.

'Do they know what is inside the Egg?'

Dream closed his eyes against the two ghost reactions. His family was in danger, Tommy's words that had haunted his mind were fading. An answer now coming to the surface, a strong, solid, unwavering voice in his head.

He felt George and Sapnap's warmth along with Punz and Techno's presence in the darkness. He heard Tommy's, Karl's and Quackity's laughs. He breathed in the honey scent comfort of Sam and Bad. He felt Tubbo's small body curled into his chest and his connection to Ranboo glow in the darkness, a lifeline to the world of the living. He listened to Wilbur's melody fill his body. He tasted Niki's freshly baked cookies and smelt Fundy's mint green joy.

_Who do you miss the most, Dream?_

_I miss my family the most._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, we are nearing the end of this story. What do you guys think?
> 
> Also as a side note I'm thinking o writing a George and Dream story, is that something you would read (NO Smut, I don't write that sort of thing). I have an interesting concept I want to play with and it works really well for George and Dream, especially as the concept is quite unique to my type of writing style with a focus on exploring different emotions and relations. 
> 
> Thank you again for all the lovely comments, I love reading them, so please feel free to comment they really make my day and inspire me to write better!

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I know cliff hanger at the end! This may continue. At first, I thought it would be a one-shot but then as I wrote it o realised that I really want to do more of the characters of Dream SMP, and for Dream to reflect on his relationship with them and what they mean to Dream.
> 
> So far I have plans for Tommy, Ranboo, Tubbo, Sam, Phil, Quackity & Wilbur.


End file.
